The Midnight Thief
by Elanra
Summary: An epilogue for the No.6 novels... Nezumi returns after 2,5 years. Will Sion's window be still open?


_If you are expecting a quick fanservice I advise you stop reading this. This fanfiction is a detailed and rather long afterstory of Nezumi and Sion. Although that DOES NOT mean it doesn't have Nezushi moments in it cus it does.. I wrote this solely for the purpose of giving the novels (and the anime) a fanmade conclusion which it seriously needed.. Hope you enjoy it. Please do comment! _

* * *

><p>The little black mouse, almost invisible the shadows of the night hurried across the deserted street. It didn't stop once nor that it slowed down. With a programmed certainty and accuracy it continued to run along the side streets towards a single destination. It didn't stop... for it's master was right behind him.<p>

Nezumi followed the little mouse closely. Although the task was hardly difficult, he almost lost sight of it twice when he paused to stare at the changes within the city he had once hated with passion.

Ever since the destruction of the correctional facility over 2 years ago, there was no longer a wall that separated No.6 from the wasteland so the sight of Western District inhabitants within the city was no news. Nor the fact that all Nezumi had to do to enter to city was to simply enter it. Still, he hadn't quite gotten used to this new freedom. No one was trying to stop him, no one pointing a gun at him or even showing a hint of hostility towards him. Not that he was missing it but he still found it odd.

The people of No.6, now awaken from their brainwash of the city's previous leaders were helping the once unwanted, even feared inhabitants of the Western District. Many who were able, gave them places in their own houses to stay until the new city committee provided them with housing. Everything was shared. Water, which used to mean "life" to the people of the wasteland, food, which had always been scarce for them and even clothing.

The raid and plunder of the less friendly Western District lot were also suppressed with the quick and comprehensive measures taken by the new committee. There were still some incidents happening once in a while but in the large scale, everything seemed to slowly sort itself out.

Everywhere he looked, Nezumi could see the hand of 'that guy'.

Where the correctional facility used to stand tall against the barren land that surrounded it, was now a public park. Unlike the one in the middle of No.6, nothing seemed painstakingly calculated about it. Yes, it was beautiful but it was a natural beauty. Just like everything else the new committee had built in the last 2 and some years.

The little black mouse stopped for the first time. It's little head pointed towards a small house that stood tiny in between two others on either side of it.

Nezumi was surprised. He knew thanks to his ever useful mice agents that Sion was no longer living with Karan in the bakery but he didn't expect his new place to be so undistinguished and plain. He expected to see a house like the one he lived in in Chronos when he was 12. He was now, after all, was an important member of the new city reconstruction committee...

The small house seemed well-kept. Although it was located in Lost Town it was considerably closer to the center of No.6. There was an old looking bicycle leaning against the wall next to the door, right under the only window that faced the street. Through the window, Nezumi saw a faint light.

_So, he is awake then..._

The nervousness he had been trying to keep under control even since he entered No.6 now stirred inside his stomach. His heartbeat quickened. Nezumi leaned his back against the wall of the house that stood facing Sion's window and stared at the faintly lighted square.

It had been more than 2 years. Nezumi had left two years ago in a spring morning after the destruction of the correctional facility and now it was two years after that and autumn. The night weather wasn't cold enough to make him shiver but he slid his shaking hands inside the pockets of his leather jacket.

He hadn't seen Sion for 2 years. At first he had told himself that there were things he had to do away from No.6, places he had to go but eventually he ran out of excuses. No matter where he went or what he did, Sion had followed him. There hadn't been a single day he didn't raise his head and gaze towards the general direction of No.6 whether it was from a cliff that overlooked it or the middle of a forest where he had no hope to see it whatsoever.

Sion was always with him.

And yet, Nezumi had avoided coming here. Once he realized he had run out of excuses he believed it was because of his need to be free but he discarded that thought before long as well. He wasn't avoiding Sion. He was avoiding what was right in front of him. Because he didn't know any other way to handle it.

Both Sion and Nezumi were older now, so he could understand somethings better than he did two years ago. Although he had most likely caused pain to Sion by not seeing him or not making even a slight attempt to communicate with him, Nezumi now felt that it was necessary. What he didn't know then, he knew now. He had needed time.

_ I wonder if you changed Sion... The way you tried to rationalize everything, the way you always tried your best, the way you kept asking questions, the way you innocently always saw the best in everyone... _

Nezumi raised his head and stared at the night sky. The light of the full moon was bathing the empty street with a gentle, silver gleam. It was pleasantly quiet and that somewhat reminded him of the time he lived with Sion outside in the wasteland. Detached from the rest of the world as if it was only those two alone, who existed under the night's sparkling dome.

Not once but twice, Sion had saved his life. Expecting nothing in return, simply wanting him to live. Even after two and a half years Nezumi still couldn't find a way to explain the way their fates were so inseparably entwined to one another. Both of them existed because the other did. Without Sion, Nezumi wouldn't be here and he knew it was the same for Sion as well. They had irreversibly changed each other's lives, their destinies and they had even changed each other somewhere along the way.

_ The reason why I'm here now, is it because of how much I owe Sion?_

He didn't think so... Not anymore.

Nezumi looked down at the faintly lighted window as he straightened himself. He approached the tiny house but knocking on his door seemed strangely out of place. When it was Sion there really was just one option.

Nezumi dove into a side alley and quickly found the back of Sion's house. There was a small garden with wooden fences hardly bigger than Nezumi's stuffed underground room back in the Western District. He crossed it with mere five steps and and completely ignoring the back door, he approached the window. He placed his hand over it to find the lock mechanism and was immediately surprised when it easily flung back as if to welcome him inside.

_ Leaving a window open at night? Isn't he aware that No.6 isn't as safe as it used to be?_

Nezumi almost sighed at his defenselessness.

_At least we know that didn't change at all... It could be worse though. He could be screaming. _

The thought almost made him chuckle but he held himself. He silently climbed in and found himself in what seemed like a combined kitchen + living area. He saw the faint light coming in through the open door across the small room and quietly walked towards it.

Nezumi didn't know what Sion would do when he saw him but the simple thought of it made his heart race. He walked through the door and entered another small room which Sion was apparently using as his study. The light was coming from a small desk lamp on his desk. Nezumi stopped and a soft smile formed on his lips.

Sion had fallen asleep on his desk using his left arm as a pillow while his right arm dangled from the side. The light of the desk lamp was falling over his snowy white hair, accenting each and every lock and reflecting over it like genuine snow. His sleeping face was turned towards the kitchen. Nezumi felt a strange spasm in his chest and slowly walked towards him.

Something small and furry moved on the desk and Nezumi saw Tsukiyo, his old black mouse who had decided to stay with Sion. The small mouse raised it's head and stared excitedly at his old master. Nezumi put his forefinger on hip lips and the mouse kept quiet, otherwise he knew it would already be on his shoulder squeaking his happiness.

Nezumi knelt next to Sion and watched his sleeping face. He was breathing evenly and apparently dreaming from the way his eyes moved under his eyelids. He hadn't changed much. Maybe only his face was now less child-like. His features had matured. His jawline, cheekbones and bone frame was sharper. It was a very becoming look.

_He looks beautiful. _

A feeling Nezumi hadn't felt for a long time came over him. He wanted to reach out and brush his hair with his fingers but he didn't want to wake him up yet. He wanted to take his time watching him sleep.

Nezumi couldn't see the red scar on Sion's left cheek since he was sleeping on it but he could easily see it coil around his neck before it disappeared in his undershirt. He was wearing a white buttoned up shirt and a light colored undershirt inside it with a pair of dark colored pants. Nezumi's eyes examined him carefully to determine how much he had changed over the course of past 2 and a half years. His eyes stopped on his right hand which was dangling from the side. Right underneath his hand, scattered on the floor were small pieces of paper that seemed to have fallen from his hand when he fell asleep. Nezumi thought they looked strangely familiar. He picked one of them up making less sound than a walking ant.

It had the size of a single line and barely a few inches long. It looked exactly like the little notes Nezumi used to communicate through his mice. He turned it around and saw his own handwriting on it.

"You will surely be reunited."

Nezumi picked up the rest of the notes and read them. They were all letters he had sent to Karan during the time Sion was living with him. Sion had probably asked his mother to let him have them.

He had fallen asleep with Nezumi's notes in his hand.

Nezumi stared at the sleeping boy for a long time. He felt an aching lump in his throat.

_He didn't change at all, did he?_

His hand closed around the notes.

_No...Nothing changed at all. _

Nezumi stood up and put the small notes on Sion's desk. He reached out to stroke Tsukiyo's head who had been quietly waiting for it. As he did so, he saw a folded newspaper on the desk which had a note on it.

"I found a job at the new newspaper. Thank you for everything Sion. Here's a copy of my first article... Rikiga"

The newspaper dated 6th September. It was yesterday's since it was already past midnight. Nezumi wasn't even slightly interested in the article so he put the newspaper down. He winked at Tsukiyo and turned to Sion again. He lightly brushed his hair with his fingers making sure he didn't wake him up. But Sion was the same heavy sleeper... Leaning over slightly, Nezumi slowly and gently took him in his arms.

_ Still as skinny as ever. _

Nezumi smirked to himself and quietly walked to a narrow set of stairs holding Sion close against his chest. His smell filled his nostrils and the memory of their parting flooded his mind. How Sion had begged him to stay... How he had cried for him... And how, in an attempt to give Sion something, who had given him everything he had, Nezumi had kissed him.

Nezumi's hands tightened around Sion and he took the first step of the stairs carrying Sion is his arms.

* * *

><p>Sion felt strangely afloat.<p>

Somewhere deep in his sleeping mind he felt a slight change in his surroundings. A part of his brain told him to wake up but he felt extremely comfortable. He sighed in his sleep and something powerful hit him...

A smell.

A smell he knew incredibly well, that reminded him of rain, old books, leather and many other things at once filled his lungs. His heartbeat quickened in his chest. All of his senses reacted to it. Sion's lips parted and a single word escaped as a whisper...

"Nezumi."

His mind was still fighting the tide of his dream. That's why he wasn't aware of the man carrying him. Nor did he realize the man stop halfway through the stairs and look down at him with surprise. He also didn't see the affectionate smile that spread across his face.

The smell came stronger with each inhale. Sion's lungs feasted on it as his conscious desperately followed it's source. His desire to wake up finally overpowered his dream and his eyes slowly opened.

At first, Sion thought he was still dreaming. But as he greedily examined the face that looked down at him he gradually realized he could never dream of such beauty. The boy he remembered from his memories was the most beautiful human Sion had ever seen but this man who was carrying him in his arms could easily take his throne. The wild beauty of his face as he smirked at him; the silver gleam of his eyes that seemed to burn from within, accented with his dark blue hair, which was pulled up in his usual ponytail leaving locks of hair on both sides of his face; much like a pair of hand-carved columns that supported the bust of a God... Sion knew him so well...

"Nezumi..."

Sion spoke feebly. His eyes were locked on him, drinking in the face he had missed for so long. He didn't even notice that Nezumi had carried him from downstairs to up here in his room which was a mere entresol, overlooking the floor below like a balcony. He was standing at the side of his bed still holding Sion in his arms, staring back at him with a smile on his face.

Sion slowly raised his hand as if in a daze and touched his face. He felt his warmth and his hand started shaking. Nezumi's smile widened.

"Checking to see if I'm real, Sion?"

Oh... his voice...

Sion's memory hadn't been doing him justice. But how could he blame himself for failing to imitate that sound in his memory? He doubted even God himself could do it again...

Sion felt an incredible joy and an urge to cry at the same time. It had been so long... so long... And yet he had returned.

His hand on Nezumi's cheek trembled and he felt his eyes sting with impending tears.

_ Damn it. All I ever do in front of Nezumi is cry. Now he will make fun of me again._

Nezumi's smile softened and something close to affection flickered in his eyes. He gently let Sion stand on his feet and then pulled him into a hug.

Nezumi's open affection pushed Sion beyond the edge and he couldn't hold himself back any longer. The tears flooded out and slowly flowed down. His head resting on Nezumi's shoulder, Sion felt his arms tighten around him. Nezumi leaned his head down so he could speak in his ear.

"I guess that means you've missed me."

Sion hiccuped as reply and heard Nezumi chuckle.

"Really Sion, I swear you haven't changed at all."

"Shut up, Nezumi."

Nezumi laughed as Sion pulled away to wipe his tears. Then they both stood there facing each other and the weight of the past two and a half years slowly disappeared into their gaze...

"I'm still taller than you."

Nezumi smirked again as he started undoing his usual superfiber scarf and removed his leather jacket. He was wearing a black, long sleeved shirt underneath it which Sion had never seen before.

"I still have hope."

Sion replied as he watched Nezumi toss his jacket on a chair that stood against the wall.

Nezumi laughed once more and then casually threw himself on the bed.

"At least your bed has gotten bigger."

Sion sat beside him and looked down at his bed.

"These furniture were already here when I got the place. I didn't pick anything. It's too big if you ask me."

Nezumi crossed his arms under his head and stared at him.

"I'm actually surprised that this is where you live now. Seriously Sion, couldn't you find a _smaller_ house?"

Sion averted his eyes. There was only one place in the entire planet that Sion had felt home and it was even smaller than this. But of course, he couldn't tell Nezumi that.

"I got everything I need here and it's close to my work too. I didn't want anything fancy when there are so many people out there who need a home."

Sion felt Nezumi's gaze on him.

"You know, you are doing a great job Sion. I actually just walked my way here and nobody tried to shoot me. Not even once! Can you believe it?"

Sion looked at his smiling face and couldn't help but smile himself. Nezumi looked so divine in the faint light with his pair of gray eyes and mischievous smile.

"It really isn't just me alone doing all of this though. The new committee really cares for people and I'm glad to be a part of it and help people who need it."

"I know what you did in the Northern Forest."

Sion stared at him feeling rather surprised.

"How do you?"

"I first heard it from the old man, when I went to visit the caves. Then I got intrigued and went to see it for myself."

Nezumi's voice got serious.

"You know, I don't remember the village of Mao much but what you are doing there is really amazing Sion. All those people in the caves, now allowed to live there in the nature and even supported by the city."

He raised himself on his elbows and stared into Sion's eyes.

"I personally think that your efforts are truly admirable."

Sion didn't know how to respond. He wasn't used to being complimented by Nezumi. If only he could rebuild the village of Mao and give him everything he had lost with its annihilation back. Sion still felt responsible for the foul actions No.6 had taken against it's own people and Nezumi's tribe.

He looked down again.

"Your window was open."

Sion saw Nezumi tilt his head back and stare at the window behind him.

"You are aware that No.6 isn't as safe enough for you to sleep with your window open, right?"

He looked at Sion again. Sion asked incredulously.

"Who would come to steal from _this_ house?"

Nezumi chuckled.

"You have a point. I doubt that no thief with self-respect would bother climbing up your window to steal from such a small house."

Sion shook his head.

"There is also the fact that I can't imagine you knocking on the door Nezumi. So I kinda had to leave it open."

Nezumi laughed a hearty laugh. Sion felt his heart expand in his chest reacting to the beauty of this sound.

"What, you think I can't be civilized enough to knock you door?"

"You _did_ come through the window."

"How do you know?"

"How else could you know that I left it open? Unless you checked every window in the house as I slept?"

"You know you don't have _that _many windows."

"No matter where from, I'm glad you came."

Nezumi didn't reply right away. He was staring at Sion's ceiling. Sion felt extremely happy to be able to talk to him again. For the first time ever, his house didn't seem as empty to him.

"I promised I would, didn't I?"

Nezumi's voice was serious. Sion remembered how they had parted 2 years ago and understood that Nezumi was also thinking the same thing.

"Yeah." Sion replied.

Nezumi sat up and looked directly into his eyes, his silver gaze ignited by an inner flame.

_Just like the moonlight..._

Sion had thought the same thing when they had met 6 years ago.

"Aren't you going to ask me?"

Nezumi examined his expression.

"Ask you what?"

"Ask me why I waited so long to come see you as I promised?"

Sion had asked this very question to himself countless time. He gave Nezumi the same answer he gave himself.

"You were probably busy and had more important things to handle."

Nezumi made a scoffing sound. Sion met his gaze as he continued.

"It didn't matter to me. You had promised. So I knew you would come back. It didn't matter to me how long I had to wait to see you again. Even if it took 10 years, I would still be here opening my window for you every night."

Sion could feel the heat over his cheeks but he trusted the faint light coming from downstairs wasn't enough for Nezumi to see him blush. Nezumi simply kept staring at him until finally his gaze wavered and he seemed to space out looking at a fixed point on the wall. Just when Sion thought he wasn't going to reply, he heard his low voice.

"I was scared."

_Huh?_

Did he say "Scared"?

Sion thought maybe he had heard wrong.

"Scared?"

"Yes.

"Of what?"

Sion suddenly remembered his hatred towards No.6. Nezumi had clearly expressed his contempt and disgust towards the city during the heated arguments they had when they lived together. No.6 had tried to kill him not once but several times, taking away everything from him and forcing Nezumi to live out in the wastelands if he wanted to stay alive. Sion could understand him fearing the city. Was that why he had stayed away?

"Were you scared of No.6? There is no one who can hurt you here anymore. Didn't you say yourself that the No.6 you hated had died with the correctional facility?"

Sion saw him close his eyes as he talked. He desperately wanted to understand Nezumi but a voice inside him told Sion that he was missing something important.

Nezumi sighed.

"I was scared of you."

Sion remembered him saying something like this before he left. It had hurt him then as much as it hurt him now. Nezumi continued after a short pause.

"Or more like... I wasn't scared of you but... I was scared what it would mean to come back to you."

"What do you mean?"

Sion risked looking at him and saw that Nezumi was as much in emotional turmoil as he was. He ran his hand over his face before he looked into Sion's eyes.

"At least in this department, you aren't the only clueless one."

"Nezumi, I don't-"

"Sion, I steal from you."

Sion stared at him blankly.

"What?"

Nezumi scooted over on the bed, raised his hands and cupped Sion's face in between them.

"I steal from you... Like a thief. I steal your feelings, your heart, your emotions from you."

He lightly brushed Sion's lips with his thumb as a pained expression came over his face.

"I even steal your kisses. I steal and give nothing back in return. Because you are so generous with everything you have, so ridiculously selfless that it feels wrong to not take them."

He gently shook Sion as he talked.

"But I... I don't give you anything in return. The things you deserve to have... The things you deserve to hear. I can't give them to you because I don't know how to."

Sion felt dizzy. He had never thought he would have a conversation like this with Nezumi. He had never realized that Nezumi had been struggling with such inner conflict. Sion could see his pain now, he could see it so openly he couldn't believe how he hadn't noticed before.

"Nezumi..."

"I have only known to live Sion. To survive. To keep moving forward. No matter what. To never have attachments so I would never get hurt. The best defense in the world."

He smiled... It was a cold, torn smile that shook up Sion with it's cruel beauty.

"Stay away from everyone, keep moving and they can never win against you. Nothing to hold you back, no one to drag you down."

"But.."

Sion felt his eyes water for the second time that night.

"But... that's so lonely, Nezumi."

That startled him. Nezumi stared into Sion's eyes with astonishment. Silver into red for what seemed like an hour as warm tears quietly cascaded down Sion's cheeks and onto Nezumi's hands. Sion heard his own heartbeat ringing in his ears as if counting the seconds that ticked by and the next thing he knew, Nezumi was kissing him in a way he had never done before.

Sion's heart stopped and then exploded in his chest, followed by a frantic heartbeat. He instinctively reached out for Nezumi and pulled him by the neck of his shirt. Leaning against him, Sion tried to sync with his rhythm and slowly copied the way his lips moved over his, responding him the best way he could. Nezumi's kiss was tender but powerful. He was completely focused on it, giving it and taking it, searching it and waiting for it. He tilted his head and Sion felt his tongue slid into his mouth through his lips and gasped for air. Nezumi's taste as he made out with him was enough to send Sion in absolute frenzy. He was everywhere; his hands entangled in Sion's hair, his smell intoxicating him with each panting and his lips moving against Sion's with overwhelming urgency.

After what seemed like days, Nezumi finally pulled away. He was slightly out of breath as he stared into Sion's eyes, still holding his face in his hands. Sion had never seen his eyes so bright before. They were truly burning now.

"Do you see now? You yield to me... Defenselessly...Voluntarily... You let me in, and I steal from you."

Sion still felt dizzy because of the kiss and was still panting more visibly than Nezumi did but he wanted to erase the sadness in his eyes. Erase the pain he could hear in his voice.

"Why do you keep saying that? How can you be stealing something that I'm already giving to you?"

Sion grabbed the front of his shirt.

"You can't steal something which is already yours. I know you are aware of this. Then why... why do you feel so guilty?"

_ Could it be...?_

Sion's hands dropped in between them.

"Could it be because you... you actually don't want it?"

Nezumi sighed as he shook his head. He let go of Sion's face and covered his own with his hands.

"Did my kiss 2 years ago and the one just now seem like I don't want it? Even your fake goodnight kiss... You gave it and I took it. Anybody but you and I would make sure they couldn't kiss anyone again."

Nezumi met his gaze and Sion knew he meant it.

"Then why?"

Nezumi sighed again. He glanced around as if hoping a good enough explanation would jump out in front of him and make it easier. Finally he raised his head again.

"Do you remember the hunger that we often felt when you were with me in the Western District? How sometimes the food was so scarce we couldn't sleep because of how hungry we were feeling? So much that it hurt?"

Sion nodded.

"We wanted food more than anything but why didn't we go steal it from that little girl's house? The girl who has the same name as your mother. Why didn't we steal their dinner? We didn't even had to steal it, I'm sure she would have given you some if you had asked from her. Then why didn't we?"

"They barely had enough food for themselves, almost on the verge of starvation. That would be wrong."

Nezumi raised his hand towards him as if that explained everything.

"There. Exactly. It would be wrong to take from them. Even if they wanted to give it to us."

Sion stared at Nezumi's side-view as his heartbeat finally slowed down.

"Nezumi."

"What?"

"It's not the same thing."

Nezumi turned to him with eyes wide with frustration.

"Yes it is! Sion, listen-"

"No Nezumi! YOU listen!"

Sion took his hand and placed it over his heart completely ignoring the dumbfounded look on his face. He kept his own hand over his and stared directly into his eyes. He wished he looked as impressive as Nezumi did when he had done the same thing to him 2 years ago. Gathering every ounce of courage he had in his heart, Sion finally told him the one thing that would make him understand. The thing he had known for years now.

"I'm in love with you."

Nezumi's eyes widened and his mouth dropped open with surprise. Sion felt his heart pound fiercely in his chest, rapidly beating in response to his confession and he knew Nezumi could feel it too. His hand tightened around Nezumi's hand and Sion continued.

"Everything you may want from me, including my life, is yours. My heart, my feelings, my kisses... whatever. You aren't stealing anything because they belong to you."

Sion's face was burning. The more he talked the faster his heart pounded. He had suddenly broken into sweat and his hand shook over Nezumi's who was still gaping at him with his hand over Sion's heaving chest.

"I have known this for a long long time now, Nezumi. There is nothing I can do to change the way I feel or no one in this would that could substitute you. You are the most important person in the world to me. That's why..."

Sion let go of Nezumi's hand. The intensity of his gaze made it hard for him to continue.

"That's why... everything you want from me is yours to take. I'm not delusional, Nezumi. I don't expect anything from you. I don't want you to be someone else you actually aren't and I would hate to put you in a position that you didn't feel comfortable being in."

Sion thought he saw a gleam of sorrow in Nezumi's eyes.

"I understand that you are a wanderer. I know how much you need to be free. That's the only way you know to live. Your freedom is the only thing you have left and you paid too much for it. So-"

"Wrong."

Sion looked at him with bewilderment. Nezumi continued without breaking the gaze.

"You are the one who gave me my freedom."

The memory of the soaked little boy with silver eyes standing by the window holding onto his bloody shoulder as he stared at him flashed through Sion's mind. The same pair of silver eyes with a much tender expression was now fixed on him.

"Still...I mean what I said. I don't want anything from you."

Sion bit his lip. There was one thing he wanted. Only one.

"Just..."

He looked down again.

Nezumi held his chin and tilted his head up to see his face.

"Tell me."

Sion couldn't bear looking into his eyes but he also couldn't look away because Nezumi wanted his gaze.

"Just... the next time you leave... Promise me that we will meet again like you did two years ago."

A wave of emotions reflected in Nezumi's eyes. Compassion, pain, guilt, affection... and...

_Love?_

"So in return of everything I am allowed to take from you, all you want is to see me again?"

"Yes."

"So I can take from you even more?"

"Yes, Nezumi."

His voice had quavered. Nezumi's hand was still on his chin, his eyes still welded to his. Every singly one of Sion's senses was overly conscious of Nezumi. He saw a hint of struggle in his burning eyes. As if he wanted to move but was held back by an inner force. Under Sion's gaze, Nezumi slowly leaned in until his lips were only an inch away from his. Sion could feel his warm breath on his lips and Nezumi was still staring into Sion's eyes. Liquified silver, as hot as lava, as mysterious as the full moon. Sion couldn't breathe. His beauty stunned him. His smell made him feel drunk. The sound of his breathing made his heart race.

Nezumi held him by the neck and pressed his lips against Sion's, finally closing his eyes when their lips met. Sion felt a strange surrender in his kiss. As he wrapped his arms around him and responded to his deepening kiss Sion thought he had never felt Nezumi so present in the moment before. Every fiber of Nezumi's being was there with him. He kissed Sion with his whole body; pulling him closer to himself as if no matter how close they were, it wasn't enough. He kissed him with his soul and his heart; pouring all of his feelings and emotions into it. All at the same time. With every move forward Sion felt him relax more in his arms giving into his feelings. He didn't hold back or restrict himself. His kiss wasn't a substitute for a farewell nor that it was an oath. Nezumi kissed him merely because he wanted to... because he couldn't stop himself.

Nezumi gently pushed Sion on his back on the bed and Sion heard him whisper against his lips.

"Sion..."

Nezumi leaned his forehead against Sion's and tried to catch his breath. He was evidently panting this time. After several heartbeats, he raised his head to look at him and Sion couldn't believe how open his gaze was. Nezumi stared at him for a long time.

"How about every month then?"

Nezumi smiled. Sion was confused. He frowned as he asked.

"Every month, what?"

Nezumi looked bemused. He raised his hand and brushed Sion's hair with his long and graceful fingers.

"How about I come see you every month? I may even stay for a couple of days. Your bed seems comfortable."

Sion's eyes widened as he talked. He felt his heart thud as loudly in his chest as it did while Nezumi was kissing him. Had he heard right? Had Nezumi really said what Sion thought he did?

_Every month?_

_Staying a couple of days?_

_With me?_

For the third time that night, Sion felt tears in his eyes. Nezumi smiled at him as he wiped them away with his fingers.

"Like I said, you are still a crybaby, Sion."

Sion didn't care whether he was a crybaby or not. He reached out for Nezumi and pulled him into a tight hug. Following his movement Nezumi rested his head on Sion's chest and once again, after what seemed like forever, he was immersed in his warmth.

Sion felt eternal peace and absolute happiness. He listened to Nezumi's breathing which gradually slowed down and felt his body relax. Right when he thought that Nezumi had fallen asleep, he heard his voice.

"Sion."

"Hmmm?"

Sion felt his conscious float away from him and tried to stay awake to hear what Nezumi wanted to tell him. His voice reached him through the darkness of his drifting mind and echoed endlessly in his head as Sion fell asleep with Nezumi in his arms.

"Happy birthday."

* * *

><p>Just like how it had happened 6 years ago, Nezumi was gone when Sion woke up. The lack of his presence was as tangible in the small room as the fresh morning. The sun gently bathed the walls and half of his bed with it's warm light and although still feeling extremely blissful Sion felt an ache in his heart. He turned around to bury his face in the pillow Nezumi had slept on, already longing for his smell but something brushed against his forehead. He opened his eyes with a frown and saw a small piece of paper on Nezumi's pillow.<p>

Sion raised it towards the sun and read the message Nezumi had left him.

_ "Who could refrain that had a heart to love,  
>And in that heart, courage, to make love known?<em>"

_One month. I will return with your heart._

_Nezumi_

* * *

><p><em><em>"Who could refrain that had a heart to love,<br>And in that heart, courage, to make love known?_"_

_Macbeth, Act 2, Scene 3  
><em>


End file.
